POCKY WITH MILK
by Yumi Himemiya
Summary: Sudden outburst of emotions, but can they both handle it? A story about loneliness, friendship, confusion, love and how to be more confident.
1. Unexpected

POCKY AND MILK

**(I dedicate this story to Animeaics)**

**IF I get 15 or more R&R, I'll Continue the story. If not it'll be for Animeaics eyes only.**

**POCKY WITH MILK**

Maybe it was the sudden summer heat that made her think delirious about her beloved. Never had the swords woman thought to do something suddenly as to ask Konoka out, even though it wasn't a real date. Of course she was scared, but she knew that her love was becoming to be overwhelming. Now seventeen, she has been urging to kiss Konoka, to hold her and show her how much she meant to her.

Sighting, she felt small breeze passing through. _Get it together, Setsuna!_ Talking to herself, as she laid on the hill looking into the sky. She placed her right hand over her eyes covering it and she thought, _I need a vacation…_Thinking back to what Konoemon had said to her, _Setsuna I want you to spend a week in the magical kingdom of Estilis. There you'll be meet Eyuki, take lessons from her after it is your heritage. _Setsuna sighed again; _I can't leave Kono-chan, she needs me…doesn't she? _

She felt the presence of someone standing right beside her. She moved her arm to uncover Konoka smiling at her, "Hey! Sleepy head".

"Ko.Ojou-sama", said Setsuna, but as she said that Konoka's smile disappeared and without noticing Konoka had flicked Setsuna's forehead. "Ouououch! Why you do that Kono-chan?" Setsuna said rubbing her forehead and pouting.

Konoka smile and said, "Because that seems to do that trick." Setsuna seemed confused. "See you called me Ojousama and once I flicked you, you called me Kono-chan". Setsuna suddenly have her a "oh" look. "Does it hurt?" Konoka noticed Setsuna still had her hand on forehead. "It's OK," said Setsuna removing her hand off her forehead, displaying a red mark. Konoka noticed and said, "I'm sorry Secchan!" Then suddenly she keeled down and leaned to kiss Setsuna in the forehead as she lay on the hill.

They both blushed a dark red color. Setsuna was in a state of shock and bliss. Meanwhile, Konoka smile and looked at Setsuna's expression. _Hehe, Secchan is so cute. She's like a little kid. _Konoka was starting to get up, but out of now where Setsuna sat up and reach to Konoka's arm pulling her toward Setsuna, shocking Konoka With out realizing it Setsuna had kissed Konoka.

Their kiss had ended so quickly, Setsuna kissed her but Konoka didn't kiss back. She didn't know why her heart was pounding, it wasn't like she didn't like Setsuna. It was more like her love for Setsuna was so huge and undefined, from childhood friend, classmate, protector, and now... a kiss, like lovers. _Secchan... Secchan...kissed me._ Konoka thought.

The awe silence that was occurring, finally came to an end when Setsuna said, "I'm sorry!". She managed to get up avoiding contact with Konoka, "I didn't mean for that to happened. Kono-chan, I am..sorry for getting caught in a the moment." Konoka couldn't say much, she didn't know what to say or whether what just happened was right or wrong. "Secchan...I" Konoka started to say.

Setsuna laughed it off and said, "I have to get going to my patrol, would you like for me to walk you back to the school?". Setsuna heart still pounded more and more, but she knew that she has to control it. _Get a grip! But Kono-chan taste is sweet. _

Konoka just nodded at Setsuna and started to follow her. Konoka placed her finger tips on her lips and thought. _She really kissed me!? Or am I dreaming? It's so warm, and it was soft. _Konoka blushed fiercely, _my heart won't stop racing. _Konoka looked at the back of Setsuna and though both were silent each had something in their mind.

"Secchan... about going to the mall..I" Konoka started to say suddenly. "It's fine, if you can't come. Your grandfather had asked me to do an errand for him, so I can't do it." Setsuna said, after what she's done Setsuna felt like Konoka shouldn't spend time with her. _I hope she can forget about what just happened, maybe this week away she'll forget it. _

Konoka was surprised, she wasn't going to change anything. She wanted to know what time to their were going. _Secchan Baka! You don't have to be like that._ Konoka walked ahead and said, "I'm going back!"

_I made Kono-chan mad, that's a first. Must be because of the kiss. I'm such and idiot. _Setsuna stopped on her track and watch as the mage walked away. _Sorry, Kono-chan._

Konoka kept walking and sighed. _Secchan, Secchan... I don't know what to do or how to be._

Konoka looked back to Setsuna, who was not there anymore. And Suddenly she felt tears falling down her cheeks. While Setsuna leaned back on a tree, almost kneeling as she gasp and tears started to come. _I just destroyed my friendship._


	2. Unsettled

POCKY WITH MILK

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MARKSELLUS!**_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS THAT KEPT ME GOING!!**_

_**REVIEW GOAL: 30**_

**Sorry that it takes a while for me to update, I'm a medical student and I work at night. So I work 65-70hours a week.**

**POCKY WITH MILK**

**UNSETTLED**

Darkness was that filled Konoka's room as she thought. It wasn't easy for her to deal with the suddenly outburst of emotion that she encounter that day. _What should I do?_ Thinking about the past and how happy both Setsuna and her had been, brought happiness to her heart. But Setsuna's action to her brought something else did she love Setsuna? Or was her love a friendship love?

From afar she heard Negi and Asuna coming, the door opened and Asuna and Negi came in. "Why is so dark here?" Asuna asked.

Konoka sat up from her bed and said "Sorry, I was just thinking. "Ne, Asuna can I speak to you."

Konoka walked towards the door where her friend had just came in. Looking at Konoka and noticing that there was something bothering her Asuna reopened the door and said, "let's take a walk."

Negi watched them leave. _I wonder what's going on?_

Walking along the hallway the followed the path to the school's garden. "What did you wanted to talk about Konoka?" Asked Asuna a bit concern.

"Has any of your friend liked you?" Konoka asked nervously. Asuna appeared a bit confused but said, "Umm yeah, don't they all like. Everyone does get along." She smiled.

Konoka laughed, "That's not what I meant. I mean has anyone suddenly kissed you out of the blue?" She said as she sat down on the near bench.

Asuna also sat down and thought about it, "Let's see…" Asuna tried so hard to think of a moment when she was suddenly kissed. Konoka giggle at her friend for trying so hard to think, "I taken that's no?"

"Well Ayaka kissed me once, but I'm not sure if that considers a kiss… or does it?" Asuna said with a small tint on her cheek.

Konoka surprised, "really? She kissed you!" Asuna blushed and said "Yup, we're younger and we said that we would marry each other even though were girls" Asuna said laughing.

"What happened" Konoka said as she began to be curious. It was the first time she heard about this. "I guess we grew up…" Asuna said as she crossed her arms together.

"What do you mean by that, " Konoka said, she wanted to know more. "Well, her parents at first laughed at the cute interaction that we both had. But when they saw us kiss they made Ayaka study and do different activities to keep her busy and so when we got together we would fight because we didn't see each other. Overall Ayaka is still one of dear friends, nothing more." Asuna looked at her friend and continued, "Anyways, why are you suddenly asking?

Konoka blushed and said "I-it's nothing."

"But your face is all red! Plus I know you, something happened! You gotta tell me, I just told you something important" Asuna said jumping up from the bench.

Konoka looked at her friend and said, "Asuna calm down… What happened was… that…secchansuddenlykissedmeitwasfastandmademyheartpoundandshesaidshegotcaughtinthemomentandIdon'tknowwhatIfeelorwhattodo."

"WOW! I didn't understand crap! Girl slow down, something about Setsuna." Asuna said as she looked at Konoka blush tremendously, "say it again but slow.."

"Ss-secchan…." Konoka could barely say it. "Spit it out, I'm getting cold," Asuna claimed.

"Secchan kissed me!" Konoka said blushing, Asuna who was still standing up drop down to the bench beside Konoka. "So she confessed?" Asuna said without being surprised.

"W-what!? You sound like you're not surprised, " Konoka said waiting for her friend to be somewhat surprised. "I'm not that girl had always loved you, not to mention she mentioned that she would give anything for you."

Konoka heart raced as she heard Asuna's comment, "Secchan is my childhood friend, she loves me as a friend." Asuna laughed saying, "She may be your childhood friend, but she is deeply in love with you."

"How do you know?" Konoka asked, it was a bit awkward for her to talk about this but she wanted to know. Today for her was full of surprises.

"Every time you're near her, she blushes uncontrollably, she smiles with you and only you. Stutters when you get near her face or when you grab her. She literally melts when you hold her." Asuna said, "and you do the same!"

"NO I DO NOT!" Konoka blush became darker red. "I just don't know what to do, I don't even know what I feel about her."

"Just give it time, it's a bit awkward but just act normal like you do. She must feel weird too." Asuna managed to say, "by the way did you kiss back?"

Konoka suddenly froze, "I..I couldn't it was so quick an-d I was shocked."

"Poor Setsuna you just rejected her feelings.." Asuna said concerned about her other friend. "What should I do Asuna?" Konoka said.

"Go talk to her. Let's go take a bath." Asuna pointed out.

They both got up and headed back to the dorm.

Meanwhile

In the bath, Setsuna relaxed in the spring. She looked calm, like she was sleeping. Her eyes were close and she seemed serene but deep down she hated herself for what happened today. _What am I going to do? How am I going to face her now? I must be the biggest idiot ever! _ _I leave in two days; I hope that everything goes back to normal when I come back. _So deep in thought, Setsuna didn't notice that Konoka and Asuna were entering the spring.

"Konoka looks who is here." Asuna pointing at Setsuna, "speaking of the devil."

Konoka could stop blushing, she saw Setsuna calm, and cute. Her heart race faster and faster, feeling like her blood was going to rush to her head. "Snap out of it," Asuna said patting her friend in the back. "I am going back to the dorm," Konoka suddenly said.

"Oh no you're not!" Asuna said pushing Konoka forward. "I'll be leaving you two along, now go wake her up." Asuna winked at the flustered Konoka. "Good luck!"

Konoka headed towards Setsuna, while Asuna went outside the spring. _He he, this should be interesting. Hmm.. I don't want to have anyone disturb.. _She looked around the hallway and decided to close the spring from the outside. _Now you're all alone, I'll be peeping from the roof. Hahahahaha. I'm so evil._

Setsuna sighed and opened her eyes noticing Konoka walking toward her. She blushed as she looked at Konoka. Rushing to get out of the Spring, Setsuna trips inside of it and falls to the bottom of it. Konoka laughed at Setsuna's sudden reaction and she knew why. But felt that Setsuna was silly in a weird way.

"Don't go" Konoka said, "Let's have a bath together." Setsuna surprised just nodded, she knew she couldn't resist the mage. "Ojou-sama, are you ok? You seem a bit red." Setsuna pointed out. It was true; Konoka had being looking at Setsuna's lips and her body.

"I'm.. All right! And stop calling me Ojou-sama!" Konoka pouted as she got in the water.

Setsuna laughed and said, "Ok ok, Kono-chan." Konoka blushed as she saw a kinda different Setsuna. "Kono-chan? Earth to Kono-chan?" Setsuna said. _I can't be nervous, I have to stay strong and at normal._ Setsuna said in the back of her mind.

"Huh, Sorry Secchan. Just remembered when we were kids." Konoka said, "Secchan, can we talk about what happened today?"

Noticing Konoka starring to get closer to her, Setsuna began feel flustered. "Ah.. Oj..Kono-chan, I.. I mean," Setsuna was starting to lose her cool. "I have to get going" Setsuna started to get out of the spring, as well as Konoka who followed her. They both had towels wrap around as they walked.

"Secchan, wait!" Konoka grabbed Setsuna's arm, but Setsuna pulled away making Konoka trip. Setsuna sudden reaction caught Konoka making both fall down. Konoka was at the bottom and Setsuna was on top. Setsuna froze unable to move, and all she could do is look at Konoka straight in the eyes. Konoka was mesmerized by Setsuna's eyes, and with out thinking placed her right hand on Setsuna's right cheek and very slowly moved her lips towards Setsuna.


	3. More confused

Pocky with Milk

Pocky with Milk

Konoka was mesmerized by Setsuna's eyes, and with out thinking placed her right hand on Setsuna's right cheek and very slowly moved her lips towards Setsuna.

From a distant Asuna watched, as the two girls are about to kiss. Frustrating Asuna moved forward on the roof and without realizing she yelled, "Hurry up and kiss!"

Both Konoka and Setsuna were brought back from their trance and looked up towards the roof.

"O-ojousama, we should get going" Setsuna stuttering as she gets up and offers her hand to Konoka.

Konoka looked at the blushing Setsuna and grabbed her hand, "T-thanks." Konoka was a disappointed at Asuna intrusion. _Was I going to kiss Secchan!?_ She still looked at her protector. _I want to be with you Secchan and I want to know what I feel for you._

Falling from the roof and landing on her feet, Asuna walked towards Konoka and Setsuna. "What the heck you guys! You were so close why didn't you.." managed Asuna to say until she was interrupted.

"Sorry, Ojousama but I have to get going. Asuna take care of her," Setsuna said. She then headed to the door but couldn't open it. _What the hell! _ She looked at Asuna and noticed her grin. _ I see so that's what she was planning. _ Setsuna saw Konoka but couldn't help to blush, _did she really mean to kiss me? Arr.. this feeling is killing me. _ Setsuna jumped up to the roof and landed on the other side and unlocked the door. "Next time, leave the door open" Setsuna looking Asuna.

"Yeah yea," Asuna said sticking her tongue out, "next time you two kiss!!" Asuna laughed as she saw both of her friend blushes furiously.

"Asuna don't say things like that," Konoka said as she continued to blush. _I can't stop blushing. Secchan is blushing too._ Konoka smiled to she her knight blush just as hard. "Secchan, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Setsuna said as she left. _I'm an idiot! I don't know how to be anymore. Sigh, I think I should just go do that errand that Konoemon wants me to do. I'll just do that, I'll leave tomorrow and when I come back she would have forgotten our kiss. _Setsuna was already at her dorm, she opened the door and saw Mana there cleaning her pistol.

Mana looked at her roommate, "did you have fun today?"

Setsuna blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm.. I hear that you're leaving to do an errand," Mana looked at Setsuna, "how much are they paying you?"

Setsuna was now on her bed laying back, "It's free work, I'm just doing a regular errand." _Why am I working for free? _ She asked herself as she looked at the bunk bed. "Hey Mana?"

Mana who was sitting on the near by desk, kept cleaning her pistol. "Yes…"

"Can you protect Ojousama while I'm gone," Setsuna said. She felt down, like she was hitting depression on an early age.

"Are you paying me to protect her?" Mana raised an eyebrow.

"What!?" Setsuna sat up and looked at her roommate, "You want me to pay! Can't you put in on my tab?"

Mana gave a small smile, "We both work to protect Konoka-ojousama… so I guess I can do this little favor."

"So how does it feel to almost kiss Setsuna on your on accord?" Asuna said smiling.

"Stop!" Konoka said, "It just something that kind of went with the flow. We almost kissed but you had to interrupt." Konoka mad.

"So you wanted to kiss her?" Asuna said pocking Konoka on the side. "You wanted her?"

"Stop asking me embarrassing things Asuna!" Konoka blushing. "I did want to kiss her, I want to hug her… Is it because I love her or is it because she kissed me first?" Konoka said to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Asuna gave her this confused look.

"Ever since she kissed me I being thinking about her more than usual. It's not the same as before. I always knew that I cared about Secchan but since that day I've been wanting to share a kiss again." Konoka sighed confused about her feeling.

Asuna said, "I see, I wonder how she's feeling." Asuna went behind Konoka and pushed her, "You should give each other a chance to explore your feelings for one another."

Konoka turned her head to see her friend smile, "thanks… I might just do that, and talk to her about it."

Konoka and Asuna left the springs and head to their dorm.

Author note: Please Review (40-45) Goal.

Sorry guys for taking so long! I know its a crappy chapter, I'll get better. I felt bad because I haven't updated in long time. For those that read Yume no Haru: Heir, I have already started on the next chapter. I'll probably post it this week or next week.


	4. Mission Prep

**POCKY WITH MILK: **_**Exerted Time**_

**(A/N: **I have decided to add Yume no Haru with POCKY WITH MILK just a bit. You do not need to read YNH OR YNHH to understand what is going on. I just thought it will be easier to update them without side tracking.

I know that you guys thought, I was dead. But I do want to apologize, it is hard working two jobs and doing online classes. Please don't give up on me, I will finish YNHH and PWM. :) and Again thanks for your support. **Review Goal is "**

***

"Setsuna-kun, so you have decided to leave early?" Konoemon asked as he twine his fingers and looked straight at the girl. "_I hope that you'll become strong enough to protect Konoka", he thought to himself._

"Yes, Sir" Setsuna kneel before him. "I swear that I will not let you down." Setsuna was confident and knew that she must not fail the Konoe family.

"Please Setsuna do not kneel, you are after all part of the family and this is why I am entrusting you to do this special mission." Konoemon said rubbing his beard. "I know you are not aware of what the mission is, but it will become clear once you get there. You are to stay there for a week only, please do not stay there anymore time than a week."

"I understand, sir." Setsuna said, she was surprised by the way that Konoemon was acting. She was a bit concerned about her mission, she didn't know the details of what was going on. Setsuna bowled again, and began heading to the door.

"Oh, Setsuna" Konoemon called out as he got up and headed her way. "I wanted to give you this.." Konoemon brought out an emblem, "it's a winged star" placing it on Setsuna's hand.

Setsuna blushed and thank him, "Sir, thank-k you. But why?"

Konoemon gave her one of his rare smile, "It is thank you for taking care of my grand daughter, it is for you to wear during and even after your mission. This gives you access and authority to places and people." He pointed out.

"Place and People..." Setsuna thought about it, _this might help I guess. _ "Thank you sir, would that be all?... I must pick up Ojou-sama.." She looked at him to permission.

"There is one more thing, please make sure you ask for Hayami Eyuki. She will be taking care of you." He said he opened the door for Setsuna to leave.

"Thank you" She bowed and left.

It was the first that Konoemon has treated Setsuna so kindly, like if she was something special. _Hayami Eyuki… _ Setsuna thought pulling out the One Winged Moon Emblem, _ I wonder why it was given to me, I'm worthless even to her. _ She pinned the emblem on her school uniform and headed to Konoka's dorm.

***

"So what are you going to do?" Asuna whispered to Konoka, who stood in front of the stove cooking. Konoka looked at her.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, so there is nothing to worry about. Secchan and I are friends, I thought about last night a lot." Konoka said with a low tone. She knew that since that first kiss, she's been thinking about Setsuna just about every hour. Setsuna's gentle eyes when they gaze towards hers, her lips, her body, the way she looks so muscular and has a nice tone. _ What is wrong with me, I feel weird… like my body is in heat._ Konoka shock the thought away and continue talking to Asuna, who just looks at her curiously. " we're both girls and we've been friends since we were kids."

Asuna set down on a bar stool near Konoka and stretched her arms. "I think that's an excuse. Come on, when you were talking your whole face flushed like nothing. For once it would be nice to see you guys together, like for real." Asuna placed her right hand on her cheeks, " I mean you guys have been together forever, the way you both talk about each other, touch each other… it gives off a totally different side to the word friendship." Asuna finished looking straight at Konoka.

Konoka couldn't do anything, the more she thought about it, the more that Asuna was right. "Mou, Asuna can we please drop it."

Asuna smirked, "come on be honest, its just the two of us here…but if Setsuna confessed to you what would you do?"

Konoka was pondering, "I really don't know, when you said that my heart raced but you know that cannot be true! If she did love me, I would be happy but I wouldn't know how to be or how to react."

"That answer was too vague," noted Asuna reaching for a banana, "If it was me, I would forget about you."

"Mou, Asuna that was really cold!" Konoka pouted. "It just my feelings are conflicting with one another."

Asuna looked at with a confused face, "well, you better sort your emotions. You never know what could happen."

"What's going to happen is that you're not getting food! Geez, you're not been helpful." Konoka crossed her arm and turned away from her friend.

Asuna sighed, "ok ok, listen the best way to find out how you feel about Setsuna, is by kissing her yourself and spend more time."

"I tried, but you butt in!!!!!" Konoka glared at Asuna, "but I'm just too afraid that things would change."


End file.
